


Communication

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Castiel, Domestic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Unconventional Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has always had trouble communicating things.  He and Dean speak the same language a lot of the time; but, whenever he's relying on his and Dean's understanding, it never holds up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> First Smut, enjoy. :D
> 
> UNEDIT'D. UNPROOF'D. UNBETA'D. Mistakes are mine; characters are not.

Dean laid back on the bed and tried to breathe steady. It was hard to do when his boyfriend was crawling up his body clothes and mouth hanging open. Dean reached up and grabbed at Cas, his hair, his open shirt, effectively pulling it off. It was all his. Really it was Cas’ and Dean knew that; but, for some reason, for some unearthly reason, Cas had decided to offer it to Dean.

Dean mewled when Cas’ mouth found one of his nipples and bucked when he grazed his teeth against it. Cas released it with a wet pop and sat on his haunches; his ass lining up with Dean’s still-clothed hard-on. Cas trailed his fingers up Dean’s sides and rubbed his thumbs over Dean’s nipples. ”Dean?”

"Hmm?" Dean lolled his head to the side to try to match Cas’ head tilt. Cas looked confused and Dean hated it when people weren’t at ease. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Cas’ flickering eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Cas shook his head. ”I just, you know that I don’t understand human interaction as well and I probably should.”

Sighing, Dean realized that Cas didn’t know how wrong he was. Dean thought he was perfect. He was innocent but badass and seemed to understand the nuances of interrogation better than how to properly watch a movie. It was the kind of fairy-tale that Dean would have read cover-to-cover several times had it been written.

Shifting a hand and arm so that he could balance on only it; Dean lifted his other hand to run his fingers over Cas’ light stubble. ”You’re perfect; you know that?”

Cas bit his lip and took Dean’s hand from his face and maneuvered it to his ass. Dean was lost until he felt a small, 3D heart at Cas’ asshole. Dean arched slightly and tried to wrap his mind around just how awesome his angel was. He did wrap his fingers around the small plastic end of the plug that Cas was wearing.

Cas’ face was flushed; Dean knew that it couldn’t be embarrassment because Cas was never, never, embarrassed. Dean figured it was more likely from arousal or pleasure. Dean moved the piece in and out and Cas rocked with the motion, tipping his head back letting out short, cut-off moans.

"Dean, pull it out." Cas’ voice was wrecked and his pupils were blown.

Kissing Cas’ mouth, Dean whispered, “Are you sure, baby?”

Cas nodded. ”Yes,” he arched, “I want you inside of me.”

Dean wouldn’t argue. He shifted Cas’ weight so he could slip his pants off. It was late enough in their relationship that a little fumbling didn’t kill the mood. Cas took over for Dean’s hand moving the plug and Dean watched while he hastily peeled away clothing. Cas’ eyes were hooded and his mouth was reddened and split-slicked. He was fucking glorious. 

Laying back down fully naked, Dean almost lifted Cas back into place. He was heavier than a human; but, Dean could manage. Cas leaned over him, lining his mouth up to Dean’s ear. His ass was completely open and easy to move the plug in and out of. ”Pull it out, Dean.” Dean pushed it impossibly further in just to be difficult before pulling it out slowly.

Cas was shaking by the time the plug was free of his body. He shined with a new layer of sweat and kept alternately nibbling and sucking at the juncture of Dean’s jaw to his neck. ”Look at it,” he whispered lightly.

Not wanting to waste time, Dean tried to move Cas around; but, it was much harder to do when Cas didn’t want to be moved. He sighed lightly and brought the plug close enough to inspect. He noticed that it had an awkward seam at the middle of the red bulbous end. He held it behind Cas’ head and played with it minutely. The two pieces came apart and a ring fell out.

Dean’s senses tried to catch up with the events. Cas pushed his face into Dean’s neck. ”Dean, I-“

Dean laughed. He outright guffawed, out of happiness, out of sappiness, out of surprise.

Cas shivered a pulled back to look at Dean with a hurt expression. ”I know it isn’t conventional-“

Shaking his head, Dean pulled Cas in by the jaw and kissed him. He tried to convey his elation through that kiss, osmosis from one tongue to another. He pulled away flopping his head into the pillows still huffing out light laughter.

"What’s so funny?" Cas wiggled a little trying to get Dean’s attention.

Dean ran a hand over Cas’ body; the other held the ring in a death grip. Dean glanced back at Cas’ confusion and felt bad for his honest reaction. ”Cas.” There was a long pause in which Cas’ pout grew deeper and Dean tried to gather his thoughts. ”If you proposed to me and it was storybook, down on one knee, flowers and violins, and all that crap, I would’ve laughed and turned you down.”

Cas swallowed. ”Well, you already laughed.”

Continuing, Dean brought the ring between them. ”Yes, but, you proposed to me while in the middle of hot Valentine’s Day sex, in which I pulled the ring out of your ass. I’ve laughed,” he paused to lean in closer to Cas, “and now I say yes.”

Eyes widening in shock then crinkling in happiness, Cas threw himself forward to hug Dean tight. ”Thank you.” Cas pulled away to crush his lips to Dean’s. He murmured into the kiss but Dean didn’t quite catch it.

"What was that?" Dean asked when they came up for air.

Smirking, Cas grinded down, hard. ”Now, fuck me.”

Dean smiled. It really was the perfect Valentine’s Day.


End file.
